Len's wishes
by FujoshiVIP
Summary: Fic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid.RnR?


Vocaloid Fanfic!

DISCLAIMER : siapa ye? Lupa.. =.= #plak! Yamaha'lah! :D

Title : Len's wishes

By : FujoshiVIP

Warning : aneh.. dan terserah kalian menilainya bagaimana

**Don't Like don't read!**

**- Vocaloid Fanfiction! Open! -**

.

.

.

Len POV -

Ketika aku membuka mata, terdapat sesosok wanita berambut kuning dengan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam erat tanganku. Dengan cepat, kulepaskan tanganku dari tangannya agar kami tidak "bersentuhan" dan dengan segera, kubangunkan ia yang sedang tertidur. "Rin.. ," kusebut namanya beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian, ia terbangun.

Normal POV -

"Ah. Maaf, aku tertidur ya..?," ucap Rin sambil mengucek matanya. ".. Iya..," jawab Len dengan senyumnya yang sangat tulus. "Eh,..?Len, apa kau sudah merasa membaik?," tanya Rin pada Len. "Oh? Iya, sudah. Ngomong-ngomong.. aku dimana ya?," jawab Len dengan wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat. "Benarkah?," tanya Rin lagi. " sudah baikan kok.," Balas Len lagi. "..Syukurlah..kamu ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Kemarin kau tak sadarkan diri. Aku sempat khawatir loh..," Jawab Rin dengan wajahnya yang sedikit me-lega. "Oh, benarkah? Kuharap aku tidak akan pingsan lagi..," ucap Len sambil menundukan wajahnya. "Ada apa Len?," tanya Rin kembali. "…," tidak ada satu-pun kata yang keluar dari mulut Len untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Kemudian, Rin menyentuh tangan Len. 'dingin'. Itulah yang dirasakan Rin saat menggenggam tangan Len. "Len, apakah kau sakit?,"tanya Rin. "Ah,, tidak kok.. ada apa?," Balas Len dengan wajahnya yang semakin memutih. "Ta..tapi..wajahmu.. PUTIH BANGET LOH! SUMFEH DAH! BENER!," ucap Rin dengan wajah yang sangat aneh. "Eh?masa? mungkin karena itu..," jawab Len. "Eh? 'Itu'apa maksudmu Len?," tanya Rin. "Karena kemarin lusa aku ber"piiip"an dengan Kaito.," Jawab Len dengan tegas. "Benar?kok gak bilag ke aku siiihh~?aku kan mau rekam adegannyaaaa~,"ucap Rin dengan wajahnya yang menjadi agak kesal. Dengan cepat, Rin-pun ditimpuk dengan bantal Len. "Eh?sudah jam 5!Len, aku pulang dulu ya!nanti aku akan kesini lagi. Istirahat ya!," ujar Rin dengan semangat 45'nya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, seorang suster melewati kamar Len dengan cepatnya melebihi kecepatan Eyesh*eld 21#plak!

"Ah,,.Len Kagamine?," ucap suster itu pada Len. "Eh?iya, saya apa?," tanya Len pada suster. "Ano.. ini,besok anda akan kami oprasi agar anda dapat sembuh. Apakah anda sudah siap untuk besok?," tanya suster. "Ah.. Iya..," ucap Len dengan lemas.

- Len POV -

Besok penentuan hidup dan matiku. Jika aku mati, aku tidak akan bisa ber'_piiip_'ria lagi dengan Kaito. Hmm.. jadi bingung. Tapi kalau tidak mati, aku hanya akan membuat semuanya kesal dengan segala tindakanku yang terkadang menyebalkan dan membuat semua orang resah. Duhh.. bingung. Mati, hidup, mati, hidup, dan ma-. Mati.. . Aku-pun menundukan wajahku dengan lemas dan pasrah akan esok hari. Aku berharap, aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum oprasi.

- Rin POV -

Besok aku akan datang mengunjungi Len lagi. besok bawa apa ya buat oleh-oleh? Hooh.. pusing. Eh? Apa ini? Oh.. segenggam buah berwarna kuning kesukaan Len itu kupegang dan kumasukan kedalam keranjang bingkisan.

- Normal POV -

Keesokan harinya, "Len kagamine?," ujar sang suster dengan wajahnya yang sangat lembut. "Ah, iya?," balas Len. "Apakah kau sudah siap untuk oprasi hari ini?," ucap suster itu lagi. Len-pun hanya mengangguk-angguk'an kepalanya. "Baguslah.. andai kau tidak siap, kami tidak bisa menyem-.," ucap sang suster sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Len langsung membungkam mulut suster itu dengan piring(?)"BERISIK AH! Ngomong terus daritadi! Kesel nih dengernya!," ujar Len marah-marah seperti sedang kesambet(?). "E-eehhh~?," ucap sang suster.

"Leee~n," teriak Rin dari kejauhan 150km(?)memanggil kembarannya, Len. "Rin?," balas Len. "Kau sedang PDKT dengan suster ya? Waaaa~ jangan jadi normal dong~ jadi orang homo saja kau Len!," ucap Rin sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Len. "Lepaskan aku Rin.," ujar Len sambil melepaskan tangan Rin dari tubuhnya. "Rin, mungkin aku tidak boleh berkata sperti ini. Tetapi, aku mengidap penyakit.. hari ini aku akan oprasi agar bisa sembuh.," ujar Len degan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Hueee~?," balas Rin dengan tampang bloon'nya. "ck! Sudahlah, abaikan.," balas Len. Kemudian, Len-pun meninggalkan Rin dengan cara ber-jogging-jogging-ria di koridor rumah sakit

"Ah.. Len?," ucap Rin. "Ano..anda ini siapanya tuan Len ya, kalau saya boleh tau?," ucap suster yang ada tepat diatasnya Rin sambil terbang-terbang. "Oh?saya kembarannya. Ngomong-ngomong, Len itu sakit apa sih?," tanya Rin. "sakit..saya tak tau namanya. Maaf, nyonya.," balas suster. "Begitukah..?hmh.. terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya ya, suster," balas Rin dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum tetapi sebenarnya, hatinya sangat sakit sekali. "Len!," teriak Rin saat membuka pintu kamar Len(yang berada di rumah sakit pastinya). "..," Len mengabaikan ucapan Rin sambil membaca buku. "Heeiiii!jangan seperti itu dong!kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan? Sebenarnya, kamu itu sakit apa sih?," tanya Rin sambil merampas lalu menyobek buku yang sedang dibaca Len dengan ganas(?). "Hei, Rin! Itu kan mahal! Kenapa di sobek? Itu belinya pakai uang tau! UANG! Kutegaskan sekali iya, U.A.N.G.!," balas Len sambil marah-marah. "Kau..! habisnya, itu salahmu! Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa salah jika saudara kembarmu tau apa yang kau sembunyikan?," Rin marah-marah sambil ngiris bawang#gak jelas mode on. "hm.. aku terkena penyakit.._ ) belum selesai Len berkata, tiba-tiba suster dan dokter langsung ke kamar Len dan menyeret Len ke ruang operasi seperti menyeret kucng(?)untuk mengusirnya keluar. "He-hei.. _Stop you BAKA doctor_!," ucap Len sambil menahan dirinya di pintu, tak mau keluar. Dokter-pun langsung menembakan _bazooka _ke sekitar pintu agar Len tidak bisa memegang pintu lagi agar tidak operasi. Len-pun menyerah dan berdoa 'semoga, aku sembuh. Dan jika aku telah sembuh nanti, aku akan melamar Rin untuk menjadi pendampigku..,' doa Len dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan kotak merah berbentuk hati yang kecil. Dan ketika dibuka, isinya adalah.. ya.. cincin yang akan Len berikan kepada seorang gadis yang ia cinta'i suatu saat nanti jika ia telah sembuh ari penyakitnya. Rin-pun hanya berdoa agar Len dapat sembuh dan mengikuti dokter ke ruang ICU. Rin diijinkan untuk melihat Len yang sedang di operasi. Len muntah-muntah sejak ia masuk ruangan itu. Rin hanya bisa me-lap mulut Len dengan hangat. Len-pun semakin tidak menyadarkan diri akibat suntikan yang membuatnya terlelap. Dan akhirnya, ia tertidur. Beberapa jam kemudian, Len-pun di vonis belum sembuh total. Tetapi kemungkinan ia akan sembuh ataupun mati masih ada. Jadi Rin belum bisa tenang.

2016.8.3..

"Len~," teriak Rin sambil membawa sekuntum bunga melati untuk Len. "Oh, Rin?," jawab Len yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. "Len, ini kubawakan bunga untukmu!," ujar Rin sembari tersenyum. "Terima kasih Rin.. tetapi.. sudah berapa bunga yang kau berikan padaku hah?kamarku jadi penuh bunga nih! Gara-gara bunga itu juga, banyak lebah!," kesal Len. Len-pun mengambil bunga yang dibawa Rin dan melemparnya keluar jendela. "Len! Bunganya itu mahal tau! Kenapa dibuaaaa~ng~?," teriak Rin tepat d telinga Len. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita jalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit yuk?," ajak Rin. "Boleh..," balas Len. Rind an Len-pun keluar dari kamar Len menuju taman rumah sakit yang terkenal indah itu.

Saat ditaman..

Len mencari sesuatu di saku baju-nya. Lalu ia memanggil Rin.

"Rin..," panggil Len. "Ada apa Len?," balas Rin dengan senyumnya yang bisa dikatakan manis. Len-pun memberikan cincin ini pada Rind an melamarnya. "Apakah kau mau menjadi pendampingku?," tanya Len. "Eh? Ah.. Iya!," balas Rin sambil mengangguk-angguk-an wajahnya dengan bahagia. Rin-pun akhirnya mengenakan cincin yang ia terima dari Len. "Len, ayo kita putar-putar taman ini sekali lagi baru kemudian kita kembali.," tawar Rin sambil mendorong kursi roda Len. "Ayo.," balas Len. Sambil berputar-putar, angin berhembus sangat sejuk. "Rin..aku sedikit mengantuk..," ucap Len. "Eh?," balas Rin. "kalau mengantuk tidur saja..ayo kita kembali ke kamar.," balas Rin. Len-pun tertidur dan berkata "_Oyasumi_.. _Arigato_, Ri-n..," kemudian, Len-pun menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Eh? Le-Len..?," balas Rin. Rin-pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len tetapi, Len tidak kunjung terbangun dari tidurnya. "Len.. apakah yang tadi itu salam perpisahan terkahirmu padaku..?," ucap Rin. Rin tidak ingin mengeluaran air matanya. Ia menatap ke langit sambil melihat awan dan sinar matahari yang hangat. "_Sayonar_a, Len..," ucap Rin dalam hati. ' Aku yakin, walaupun sekarang kita berpisah, tetapi.. kita pasti akan bersama lagi..suatu saat nanti..,'

FIN

Gaje?

Memang

Jelek?

Pastinya

Sedih?

Terima kasih#plak!

Repiew yooo~

Maap, kalo fic saya jelek T^T

Habisnya, saya tidak begitu pandai membuat fic..

Maaf sekali lagi

Maaf ya..

Maaf.. ._.


End file.
